dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tricktron/Tricktron's Reviews
Alright. I'm starting reviews. Let's go. Dragon Bomb 2 Pros +'Frieza is fighting on the Grand Kai's Planet, as he was planning on getting a lesson from the Grand Kai himself. He was facing off against Okibu who was actually a match for him even though he is Human. As Olibu begins to power up Frieza prepares to enter his 100% form. Olibu charges at Frieza and starts to hit him to no avail. Frieza enters his max power form and easily dominates Olibu and says they can have a rematch when he get stronger' there's actually only one mistake in this paragraph which is one misspelling of Olibu which is put as Okibu. i find this impressive considering the fuckton of cons. Cons -'Dragon Bomb 2 is the sequel to Dragon Bomb and does not host to very few to no humor. It will cotain mostly fights and/or death scenes.' That literally makes no grammatical sense, and contain is spelt wrong. -'Frieza punched Cooler. Cooler chocked Frieza.' Sudden fight for literally no reason. -'King Cold walked in and pulled them a part and smashed their heads together knocking them out.' wow that is horrible parenting. -'Cell is fighting against Cooler in hell. Cell blasts Cooler into a side of a mountain. Cooler counters with a barage of ki attacks. Cell and Cooler enter a stand off of their ki attacks. Soon Cell begins to loose and is blasted far off into the distance with his body being blone up.' Wait how did Cooler get in hell? Did King Cold kill him? Best parent gg no re. And what happened to Cell? Once again, very bad grammar and blown is spelt wrong. So is barrage. -'"Woops. No more body for Cell."said Cooler laughing.' Okay, apparently Cooler started talking like Buu. Poor grammar. And Cell would shit on Cooler. -'Vegeta laid on the ground dying laughing at all his enemies that were waiting for him to die.' What? When did he suddenly get murdered? Who are his enemies? SO MANY QUESTIONS! -'"Your all pathetic.' Vegeta, you're a literal god who got beat by some unnamed enemies who you should shit on. -'You have armies fight your battles. If you would hav takin me on on at a time i would have won."said Vegeta dying. One by one they started blasting him with beams killing him faster while he laid on the ground dying slowly.' *have *taken *one *I -'"Is that all you got?"' Vegeta, you're dying. Shut your trap. -'he said about to die when Gohan showed up with a senzu bean."Now let's try this again."as his enemies took off running. He just blasted them all with the help of Gohan.' What? Why is Gohan here? Why does Vegeta suddenly curbstomp them with no difficulty? Sure Gohan's there but if they beat Vegeta they should stomp Gohan's skull in. -Literally every picture is directly from the anime, or some other artist. Or just a recolor that is probably also from another user. -I haven't died of cringe yet. -'Broly and Kid Buu were blasting and hitting each other. Broly took a swing at Buu, but he just dogded it. Buu teleported behind Broly and smashed him into the ground. Broly stood up only to be smashed into the ground again. Buu grabbed him and started to swing him around and around until he let him go and he went through a mountain. Broly was ferious and charged at Buu who just dogded his attack and jumped on him and bit him.' This one is actually a realitivly decent paragraph but those pesky spelling errors. (*dodged *furious *dodged again) And why the hell did Buu bite him? That's Goku's move. -what did i do to deserve this, -'"How are you so fast?!"asked Broly screaming.' Broly can't speak that well. -'"Because I am Kid Buu no force is stronger then me."Buu replied.' Ehem. The Super Spirit Bomb. Vegito. Gotenks. Super Buu. Kaioshins. Beerus. Demigra. I could go on but I won't. -'"Then why are you in Hell?"asked Broly.' Again, Broly can't speak this well. -'"Don't mook me!"screamed Buu charging at Broly.' The fuck is a mook? -'Broly blasted him with everthing he had. Making Buu regenerate' Unnessecary period, and Buu regenerates now instead of any other time in the fight, -'Tein was fighting Olibu in the Otherworld Tournament.' WHO IS TEIN? Why is he in otherworld?! -'Tein was preparing to blast a Tri-Beam when Olibu punched him into the sky. Soon Olibu and Tein were locked. They struggled to push the other out side of the ring.' oh my god HOW HARD IS IT TO SPELL TIEN? -'"It isn't over yet."said Olibu. Everyone turned to look at Olibu to see him flying right above the ground.' oh please. -'Tein prepared to fire a Tri-Beam, but was grabbed by Olibu and thrown into the ground outside of the ring.' i won't even question this. -'Kid Buu was having a rampage in hell because he was out of candy. he blasted several Ogres killing them and making them go to King Yemma's office. Soon he ended up blasting where the sadow Dragon were being held freeing them. They all took off for Buu to ask a question.' First portion of this paragraph is actually fine. sadow Dragons tho. -I'm still alive. -'"Buu, do you think you could tear a whole through Hell and Earh?"asked Syn Shenron.' *hole -'"Ya!"said Buu charging a Planet Burst. Buu blew a whole chuck of Hell out of existence. There was no whole.' *hole *chunk *existance *hole "Ha! You are week and cannot hurt a singal thing."said Haze Shenron mocking him. Buu was angered by that comment and turned him into chocolate and ate him. This made all the Shadow Dragons charge at Buu' *weak *single -'To Be Continued...' actually it's never continued. -'Naruto and Goku were in a tournament and they ended up getting there closed mixed. "Hey! You, wait!"said Naruto. "Who me?"asked Goku. "Yes, you."replied Naruto."Give me my close back." "No. I think I'll keep them."said Goku. "Then I'll fight you for them."said Naruto. ' *clothes (twice). That's not how Goku is. Why is Naruto here anyway? -'"How dare you make fun of ninjas!"screamed Naruto and he tackled Goku to the ground and started to hit him to no effect' *ninja -'"Is that all you got?"said Goku taking a singal punch at Naruto knocking him out cold."I guess I win." Goku just walk away.' *single *walked -'Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. were fighting it out in the finals at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku hit Vegeta. Vegeta charged at Goku and Goku charged at him. They were in a struggle and were trying to force the other outside of the ring. "You're finished."said Vegeta Jr.. "No you are."said Goku Jr. grabbing his arms and tossing him out of the ring.' Why does Goku Jr, suddenly dominate no difficulty? -Does this person even understand what a damn story is? 'Goku Jr. was fighting against Super 17 who had somehow escaped Hell again. Goku was being tossed around by the huge android. Finaly after five hours of being beat up Goku saw his opportunity and he took it. He was told by his grandma that Goku used the Dragon Fist to defeat the android so that's what he was going to do. Goku Jr. got up one last time he used all his energy and used Dragon Fist on the Android and then he blew it up.' No explanation on how Super 17 escaped. How is Goku Jr. not dead after being wailed on for FIVE HOURS. WHY is this taking five hours? Why is Super 17 still here? Why did Goku suddenly one shot Super 17? Conclusion Stories like this make me want to slap the authors. I honestly don't understand how you could write something this bad. A human being wrote this, let that sink in. A member of our species sat down and wrote this and thought it was good enough to post and believe people would enjoy it. That is amazing to me. Overall this story's shittiness could give Dragon Ball Universe 1 a run for it's money as worst Dragon Ball story. Rank: F-- (your parents should be ashamed, SuperSaiyanKrillin.) Final Battle: SSJ4 Gogeta Vs Super Sweet Pros A Mindcraft story with pros? HAH! Don't make me laugh. Cons -The entire story is a heading. -Mr. Mindcunt put a category for each character in the story. (Goku, Gohan, Super Sweet, Vegeta are all categories. Even Kamehameha is a category.) -'"Super Sweet Is currently on Plant Nesta." Old Kai said to the young men. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan went to planet Nesta via Instant Transmission.' So many things wrong with this. First of all, either everything is so small it can fit on a plant, or that's incorrect. Second, the hell is Plant Nesta? Third, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are not young by the time of GT, they're old. Fourth, Gohan literally does nothing in the entire story other than get captured. Honestly, if there's this much cons every two sentences, I'm going to publish each con one at a time because this is ridiculous. -'When they arrived, Super Sweet had an army of 100 People! Super sweet started explaining that these people are very powerful and that, in their strongest form is stronger than Vegeta. "That's Preposterous!" Vegeta said with anger and Did a Ki attack at the army. It barely hurt 1 Kloberan. (That's what they call the people.)' Why 100 people. Why isn't sweet capitalized. Why randomly say they're more powerful than Vegeta, why not say Goku. does anyone say preposterous anymore? 'Did a Ki attack' ok. 'It barely hurt 1 Kloberan' GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD -inhale- MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. You didn't need to say that's they call the people, we could infer that's their names. -'Super Sweet gave them orders to Kill Goku then Vegeta.Goku wanted to see if they were really that powerful, so he shot a Kamehameha X100 to be safe. Vegeta could easily survive a Kamehameha X100. 2 Of the Kloberan's were killed from the attack. Super Sweet ordered them to Kill Goku instantly, so they disappeared!' what. i don't even understand what.. -'Goku turned around to Gohan getting captured by the Kloberans. They all Instant Transmission out of Nesta.' That's the last mention of Gohan. He does nothing else. Ever. -'Vegeta and Goku decided to become Gogeta and track down Super Sweet. It didn't take long for Super Sweet to go out of hiding and Old Kai found the exact location of Super Sweet so Gogeta followed him.' Vegeta would NOT agree to that. If it took Super Sweet longer than 10 seconds to go out of hiding, Gogeta would've defused. If Old Kai could find him that easily, why bother saying he was hiding. -'Gogeta easily killed all the Kloberans and made sure Super Sweet Didn't get away. Sweet used his special move, Candy Blast. He upgraded it to X200.' Why. Why. And why. -'Gogeta knew he was very much stronger than Omega Shenron.' In the words of TFS Perfect Cell. Okay but why though. -'Gogeta Shot a Galick Kamehameha X300.' what. -'Sweet lost his left arm but easily regenerated it.' why. -'Gogeta floated up to the giant mountain of Columbus and shot a Kamehameha X500 to Kill all sources of Super Sweet.' That would INSTANTLY defuse Gogeta. I don't care what you say, it's Goku and Vegeta now, and Super Sweet killed them. The end. Not to mention HE MISSED. -'It missed and Super Sweet shot 10,000 Deadly Ninja Candy Canes at Gogeta.' what. -'They barely hurt and Gogeta turned SSJ4 and Started Punching Super Sweet in the face.' wait so they weren't even SSJ4 yet? yea gogeta died. they lost. as soon as the fight started gogeta lost. If S. Sweet is 'very much' stronger than Omega Shenron, he one-shots a non-SSJ4 Gogeta. -'Super Sweet Fell to the ground and started crying for help.' Why. What happened to being very much stronger than Omega Shenron? -'Gogeta flew above him and shot his Strongest Move, Galick Kamehameha X1,000!' -cough- defused -cough- -'Super Sweet couldn't escape because his body was shaking with pain. It hit him Directly and Obliterated Super Sweet. He was finally gone Forever and would never be mentioned again. But Gogeta Heard him sya something as he died. He said "Forever you will wish you never messed with me because my Brother will stop you" then he died.' Okay, 'It hit him Directly and Obliterated Super Sweet.' Two unneeded capitals. 'He was finally gone Forever and would never be mentioned again.' Unneeded capital. 'But Gogeta Heard him sya something as he died.' I thought he was obliterated and never mentioned again. also, *say 'He said "Forever you will wish you never messed with me because my Brother will stop you"' Actually, he won't since this is the 'Final Battle'. 'then he died.' ok. Conclusion I probably lost half my brain cells reading this, and I regret every word of this I read. I'm not even sure this can be classified as a story. Mindcraft should be ashamed to the point of never touching a keyboard or writing a story in a journal or something EVER again. Rank: F--- (I'd rather read Dragon Bomb 2 than this shit.) To Be Reviewed Stay Frosty by Tunpai (also suggested by tunpai) Dragonball Unlimated by Unlimated (how the fuck do you spell your username wrong?) (suggested by senpai) The Forgotten by OUR LORD AND SAVIOR (suggested by KV) Rianne The Twili by Yigini (suggested by me) Category:Blog posts